Haunted
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Boredom leads the gang to an abandoned house.....
1. Default Chapter

Haunted 

  
A Jointfic by Autumn, Bunny, Candace & Randa.   
  


E-mail: eddievedderismylife@hotmail.com, Mercarmaid@aol.com, idnac@hotmail.com, nighthawk3775@yahoo.com 

We DO NOT own the characters of 'That 70's Show'. I mean, really,   
we'd have Hyde and Jackie closer to getting together by now . . .   
  
  
PART I: By Autumn   
Forman Basement 5:12 in the afternoon   
The gang is sitting in the basement bored out of their minds. They   
ponder   
a   
solution alleviate their affliction.   
  
Eric: So guys, what are we gonna do tonight?   
  
Fez: Nothing, there is nothing to do in this hellhole place.   
  
Donna: Shouldn't we at least think about it before we decide there's   
nothing   
to do?   
  
Kelso: Oh! We could go check out that old house that was condemned!   
Its'   
suppose to be haunted!   
  
Hyde: Normally, I wouldn't agree with Kelso… but there's nothin'   
better   
to   
do so let's go.   
  
The gang all pile into the Vista Cruiser, but they find themselves   
one seat   
short. (In real life, that would never happen, but this is called fan   
FICTION for a reason). Donna and Eric sit in the front, and Kelso,   
Fez and   
Hyde pile into the back seat.   
  
Jackie (standing with hands on her hips) Great, where am I supposed   
to sit?   
  
Fez: Oh Jackie, there is a place on my lap that has your name on it.   
Come,   
sit!   
  
Kelso turns to Hyde and speaks: All right! I can use my master plan!   
Once   
Jackie sits in my lap again, and remembers all the good times we had   
while   
we were doin' it, she won't be able to resist me!   
  
Hyde rolls his eyes and punches him in the arm. Not wanting to give   
Kelso   
a   
chance to enact his "master plan" Hyde speaks up.   
  
Hyde: Jackie, you can sit with me.   
  
She squeals and races around to his side of the car. The rest of the   
gang   
turns to stare at him.   
  
Hyde: What?! I'm shorter that Kelso, so she won't hit her head on the   
roof   
of the car. It makes perfectly logical sense.   
  
Donna: Sure Hyde, keep telling yourself that.   
  
Eric (smirks) Whatever man. He turns back around.   
  
Kelso: Hyde. You're doggin' me man!   
  
Fez: Oh, you sneaky son of a bitch!   
  
By this time Jackie had reached the other side of the car and opened   
the   
door. She settled herself on his lap and turned to look at him.   
  
Jackie: Thank you Steven, you are so sweet! She placed a chaste kiss   
on his   
cheek before turning back around.   
  
Hyde fought very hard to hide the idiotic smile that threatened to   
break   
across his face. He brought his arms up to encircle her slim waist   
and   
discreetly pulled her closer.   
  
Hyde: Anytime.   
  
Kelso: Hyde! What's this? He asked gesturing to Hyde's arms around   
Jackie.   
  
Hyde: What man? She doesn't have a seat belt, she needs some   
protection.   
  
Kelso: Well, fine.   
  
Eric intentionaly drove slower than normal, giving his best friend   
more   
time   
to revel in the feeling of holding the girl of his dreams in his   
arms.   
However, all too soon (for Jackie and Hyde) they arrived at their   
destination. The gang exited the Cruiser and walked up to the   
building.   
All the doors and windows were nailed shut, except for one located   
above   
the   
door.   
  
Fez: Oh great, how are we going to get in?   
  
Eric: Let's just boost someone up there, and see if they can get in   
or not.   
  
All eyes turn to Jackie.   
  
Jackie: What?   
  
Donna: Well you're smaller than everybody, so it makes sense for you   
too…   
  
Hyde: No friggin' way. We don't know what's on the other side of the   
door,   
if we put her through, she might get hurt.   
  
Kelso: Since when do you care what happens to her?   
  
Fez: Yes, Hyde, I thought you could not stand her.   
  
Hyde stating to stutter: I was just, uh, being, um, *cough*   
practical.   
  
Jackie: Let's not fight over stupid stuff, now Donna's right, and   
Steven   
I'll be fine so let's just get me up there already. It's cold.   
  
Hyde immediately shrugs his jacket off and tosses it to her.   
  
Jackie: Oh, thank you Steven! She said as she put the jacket on.   
  
Eric: Hyde, when did you have a lobotomy?   
  
Hyde: Shut up Forman!   
  
Donna: All right, this is like a really weird episode of the twilight   
zone.   
  
The gang all life Jackie up and she crawls through the window. She   
comes   
to   
the door completely unscathed and opens it.   
  
Hyde tries to hide his relief, but Jackie notices it anyway and pulls   
him   
inside by his hand.   
  
A few Hours Later……   
  
The gang is ready to leave and goes to the front door.   
  
Eric pulls on the knob, and to his shock it comes off in his hand.   
  
Eric: Um guys, it looks like we're stuck for the night……


	2. Chapter 2

PART II: By Bunny   
Kelso: And, you guys call ME dumb!   
  
Eric: (shoves him)Wasn't my fault, dillhole!   
  
Jackie: (shivering)I don't LIKE it here... it's cold and creepy...   
(lays her   
head on Hyde's chest)   
  
Hyde: (sighs and wraps his arms around her, rubbing her arms gently)   
Shhh...   
(sees the way everyone is looking at him)WHAT???!!!   
  
Everyone: Ah, nothing...   
  
Kelso: (nudges Fez, whispering)What's with Hyde, man? He's totally   
tryin' to   
snake Jackie from me!   
  
Fez: (raises a brow)YOU? Weren't you the one who broke her heart and--   
-   
  
Kelso: In the past!   
  
Fez: Well, I think she is better off with me than you, but if she   
does not   
choose me, I would RATHER her choose Hyde.   
  
Kelso: OH!!!   
  
Donna: (nudges Eric)Has Hyde been taken over by the pod-people???   
  
Eric: (smirking)Why, whatever do you mean, Donna?   
  
Donna: (gestures to Hyde & Jackie)   
  
Eric: (lazy smile)He likes her, yes, yes.   
  
Hyde rested his chin on top of Jackie's head, inhaling the sweet,   
coconut-scent of her shampoo. At this point he was beginging not to   
CARE what   
anyone said; she just felt so... GOOD in his arms, so... RIGHT... As   
if they   
were two puzzle-pieces made to fit together in a perfect mold...   
  
Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde's waist, just enjoying the feel   
of his   
strong embrace; feeling so warm, so safe, so protected... She   
breathed   
deeply, reveling in his strong, manly scent from his cologne... He   
always   
smelled so much better than Micheal, she mused... Kelso liked to wear   
that   
frou-frou stuff that gave her a headache...   
  
Donna slipped her hand in Eric's, smiling softly at how sweet they   
looked   
together.   
  
Kelso glared silently at them, while Fez heaved a shuddering sigh.   
  
Hyde: Foreman, man, she's really shakin' here; we gotta get out...   
  
Kelso: (arrogant, pouty tone)Why don't you just SLEEP with her, Hyde?   
THAT   
will warm you up, and it's not like you've been successful in hiding   
what you   
WANT!   
  
Jackie gasped in shock and glared at Kelso, red-faced. Hyde let go   
and took a   
menacing step forward.   
  
Fez: Uh-oh...   
  
Hyde: (bitingly)You wanna say again, Kelso?   
  
Kelso: Uhhh...   
  
Donna: (quickly)STOP! You can kick his ass when we get out of here,   
okay?   
But, Jackie's right; it's COLD, CREEPY, and I wanna go home TOO!   
  
Hyde: (sighs heavily)Let's try breaking the door down?   
  
The other three boys shrugged, but all got in a football-style line   
and   
rammed themselves as hard as they could into the double-doors of the   
entrance. Unfortunately, the doors were solid english oak and would   
not budge   
an inch.   
  
Fez: Ay...   
  
Kelso: Man!   
  
Eric: (moaning)   
  
Hyde: (winces slightly, rubbing his shoulder but does not make a   
sound)   
  
Jackie: (rushes to him)Steven! Are you okay?   
  
She instantly unbuttons his shirt slightly and slides her hands   
through to   
check his shoulder...   
  
Kelso: HEY!   
  
Jackie: (massaging Hyde's shoulder gently)(snappish tone)What?   
  
Kelso: (affects a pout)I'm hurt too!   
  
Jackie: Yeah, well, nobody CARES.   
  
Hyde is unable to hide the smirk as he looks at Kelso, who is pouting   
like a   
two-year-old about to have a tantrum.   
  
Eric: It's late; let's try in the morning? Maybe find a place to bed   
down for   
the night? (smiles suggestively at Donna)I think we should double-up   
for   
safety and huddle together for warmth...   
  
Kelso & Fez: (immediately)Jackie can stay with me!   
  
They turn to each-other, glaring.   
  
Jackie: Ummm... (looks at Hyde)   
  
Hyde: (jaw clenched)She stays with ME.   
  
Kelso: (pouting further)WHY??? You don't like her---   
  
Hyde: Ahhh... because you two LADIES wouldn't be able to look after   
her   
properly if something happened! Hell, remember the abandoned school,   
MICHELLE? (smirks at Kelso)   
  
Jackie: (wraps her arms around Hyde's arm)Thank you, Steven...   
(sticks her   
tounge out at Kelso)


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE: By Candace   
Eric [who had followed the conversation like a tennis match.]:   
Alright! So it's final. Donna you're with me, Jackie and Hyde   
together, Kelso and Fez get all snuggly together. Split up roomies.   
Fez [nervous]: Oh, I don' know, Eric, it is scary here and I am   
frightened.   
Eric [shooting him a help-me-out look.]: No, Fez, we need to split up   
and go are separate ways. [Jerks his head toward Donna in a very   
obvious way as she rolls her eyes.]   
Fez: Oh, I see . . . Well, I don't mind being in the same room, I can   
watch.   
Donna: FEZ!   
[Eric gives glances at him strangely and takes Donna's hand leading   
her away.]   
Kelso [crossing arms over his chest and trying to look casual.]:   
Since we lost some of the group I think the rest of us should stick   
together, you know, for safety.   
Hyde [completely calm]: Nope.   
[Hyde takes Jackie's hand and heads down the dark hallway the group   
exited minutes ago, behind them they could barely hear Kelso.]   
Kelso: FINE! WONDERFUL! I'LL JUST BED DOWN WITH FEZ . . . I   
MEAN . . . YEAH!   
Jackie [ignoring Kelso as Hyde is]: I can't see a thing.   
Hyde [holding Jackie's hand while digging in his pocket]: Hold on, I   
can't find my lighter.   
Jackie: OW!   
Hyde: What? [Stopping and turning to her, unable to even see her   
face. Earlier they had had five lighters to field they way, now they   
couldn't even find one.]   
Jackie: I think I hurt my ankle. OW! Left one.   
Hyde: Alright, hold on.   
[Unable to see in the darkness Hyde places both hands on her upper   
arms.]   
Jackie: What are you doing?   
Hyde: Trying to see if you're okay.   
[Jackie is still confused until she feels Hyde's hands slipping down   
her arms, switching to her hips and down her legs. He placed a hand   
on the back of her thigh while the other curled around her ankle. She   
lets out a long sigh and Hyde tries to ignore that his hands are on   
her body.]   
Hyde [pressing on her ankle]: Does this hurt.   
[No response.]   
Hyde: Jackie?   
Jackie [catching her breath.]: . . . No, no, it's okay.   
Hyde [clearing his throat.] Everything seems good.   
[Trails his hands up his body semi-aware there is no need to do so.   
He turns away, breathing deeply before going ahead. He tries his   
pocket again and finds the lighter. He flicks it and holds is out.]   
Jackie: I think there's a room up here somewhere, I know it has a   
couch or something.   
Hyde [pausing and looking back and forth at opposing doors.]: This   
one.   
[He picks left randomly and opens it. They go inside the room and try   
to see around.]   
Hyde: Dammit! The lighter is getting to hot.   
[Everything goes dark and Jackie's nails dig into Hyde's arm.]   
Jackie: We need a candle or something.   
Hyde: I don't suppose you brought one and feel like breaking it out   
now.   
Jackie [timidly.]: No.   
Hyde: Wait a second, I'll try again.   
[A small flame flares to life.]   
Jackie: THERE!   
[Hyde is so startled her jumps and drops the lighter.]   
Hyde: Son of a--   
Jackie: I saw a fireplace.   
Hyde: And we have no lighter.   
Jackie: Alright, I'll get it.   
Hyde [surprised]: Really?   
Jackie: Yeah, just stand there.   
[He felt her leave him for a brief moment before he could feel her   
hands trailing over his body. His jaw clenched as she drifted in   
front of him, over his chest and down, down his legs. He heard the   
faint sound of her patting the ground in search of the lighter as she   
held his boot, trying not to be separated. He tried to ignore his   
hormonal body as he focused on the darkness, the boards adorning the   
windows not allowing a peep of light through.]   
Jackie: Hyde?   
Hyde [hoarsely.]: Yeah?   
Jackie [springing up in front of him.]: I got it.   
[She grips his shirt and pulls him to the section she believed the   
fireplace to be. Once more the lighter comes to life and she leans   
down, doing a fast search to discover some newspapers.]   
Jackie: Here, roll these up, we can light them.   
[Hyde obeys, still trying to clear his head, and she lights them,   
placing them on to of the rod iron stand. After a few minutes they   
had managed to find the remains of a broken chair and add them to the   
blaze, warm and welcoming.]   
Jackie [proudly.]: I knew we could do it, and this is the right room   
too.   
Hyde [giving a genuine grin.]: You and me, good team.   
Jackie [with a small smile.]: Told ya.   
Hyde [moving closer]: Maybe we should move the couch closer to the   
fire, keep warm, it can be drafty in an empty house.   
[Jackie is a little surprised at his flirty behavior but doesn't let   
it show.]   
Jackie: Good idea.   
[Together -- with Hyde doing most of the work -- they put their `bed'   
in place.]   
Jackie [finally noticing the couch with a wrinkled nose.]: It's all   
dusty.   
Hyde: Let me.   
[Replying almost gentlemanly. He undoes the remainder of his buttons,   
removing it and laying it over a cushion.]   
Hyde: At least you have a clean place to lay your head.   
[Jackie doesn't reply, instead staring at the what his skin looks   
like in the firelight.]   
Hyde: Jackie?   
Jackie [pulling herself out of a daze.]: Huh? Oh, thanks.   
[She sits on the couch and Hyde sits right next to her, she looks at   
him in half expectation, half uncertainty. He puts a finger under her   
chin and leads her to face him.]   
Hyde: Jackie, I'm going to kiss you.   
Jackie [Giving a soft smile.] Yes, Steven . . .   
[Hyde leans in as she says those words only to be interrupted by   
a . . .]   
Kelso: WHAT?!?!?   
[Fez and Kelso falls through the door, it's obvious that they have   
been listening. Kelso struggles to his feet, Fez a little slower.]   
Kelso: [unbelieving and sputtering.] We just came to tell you that --   
that we may have found a way out and . . . WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT,   
MISTER! . . .


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR: By Randa   
  
Jackie: Michael! (she starts to scoot away from Hyde, only to have   
him catch   
her by the wrists and hold her in place).   
  
Hyde: What the hell is your problem, Kelso?   
  
Kelso: You... You... You stole my girl!   
  
Fez: (nudges him) She is not your girl. She broke up with you.   
  
Kelso: (crestfallen) We're just going through a hard time...   
  
Jackie: Michael. I don't like you. I DESPISE you. Get out!   
  
Fez: Don't you want to know about the way out?   
  
Jackie: Umm... Could you come back in an hour?   
  
Fez: No.   
  
Hyde: (sighs in frustration) What is the way out?   
  
Kelso: Okay. We are all going to run at the door and crash into it   
REALLY   
hard! (looks pleased with himself) It was my idea.   
  
Jackie: You moron! We already tried that. It hurt Steven's   
shoulder...   
(She starts to unconciously stroke Hyde's still bare shoulder.)   
  
Kelso: Oh yeah...   
  
Fez: Idiot! I am going to sleep now. (He starts over to where Jackie   
and   
Hyde are sitting and flops down on the couch, using Jackie's lap as a   
pillow.) Oh... Jackie, you are so soft.   
  
Hyde: I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten, and you'd better be   
gone by   
the time I open them.   
  
Fez: (Starts to reluctantly climb up)   
  
Jackie: ("helps" him by shoving him off the couch. Hard.)   
  
Fez: Ay! My head...   
  
Hyde: four...   
  
Kelso: (grabs Fez my the shirt-back and starts dragging him out of   
the room,   
slamming the door just as Hyde reaches "one".   
  
Hyde: (shaking his head in wonder) I think he gets dumber every day.   
  
Jackie: Yeah. I feel kinda responsible, though... I mean, he wasn't   
NEARLY   
this bad when we were dating. (at Hyde's off look) Was he?   
  
Hyde: Actually, yeah.   
  
Jackie: But he never---   
  
Hyde: Yes he did.   
  
Jackie: Oh. (looks thoughtful)   
  
Hyde: Yeah. Oh. (He starts to pull her towards him.)   
  
Jackie: (goes into his arms willingly, turning her face up to meet   
his kiss.)   
  
  
Kelso: This sucks!   
  
Fez: Yes. My head hurts.   
  
Kelso: I mean, he's in there making out with MY girlfriend! MINE! Who   
the   
hell does he think he is?   
  
Fez: Jackie is not your girlfriend. She broke up with your sorry ass   
when   
you cheated on her with Laurie.   
  
Kelso: Well, I can't just sit here in the dark anymore. I'm getting   
us out   
of here.   
  
Fez: Yes. Get us out now. (mutters) Idiot.   
  
Kelso: (starts walking towards the door) Prepare to be smashed. (He   
takes a   
running leap at the door, crashing into it with enough force to   
rattle the   
walls. he falls to the floor with a sickening "thunk" and screams in   
pain.   
The scream reverbrates through the old house.)   
  
  
Jackie: (pulls away from Hyde, breathing heavily.) What was that??   
  
Hyde: (equally breathless) I don't know. It sounded like a woman   
screaming.   
  
Jackie: I don't like it here. I'm scared...   
  
Hyde: (Pulls her into his arms and starts to stroke her hair as she   
trembles) It's okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you.   
  
Jackie: Do you promise?   
  
Hyde: (dropping a kiss on her forehead) Yeah. I promise.   
  
Jackie: (snuggles into his chest) Well... I guess things could get   
worse.   
(Just as she says this, the fire goes out.)   
  
Hyde: (raising a brow) you were saying?


	5. Chapter 5

Pare 5 by: Autumn   
  
Eric and Donna were pulled apart from each other when they heard a noise   
downstairs.   
  
Donna: What the hell was that?   
  
Eric: I don't know, it sounded like a girl screaming. Think we should check   
it out?   
  
Donna: Yeah, do you think it was Jackie?   
  
Eric: If something happens to her, Hyde will kill us all! SO let's go   
check.   
  
The two take the candles from their room and walk down the dark hallway.   
  
Down the hallway Jackie and Hyde are huddleing on the couch.   
  
Jackie: Steven, I think we should check on Michael.   
  
Hyde: Why?   
  
Jackie: Because he probably hurt himself, and it's my fault that he left.   
  
Hyde: It's not, but if it makes you feel better let's go.   
  
They get up to leave and walk down the hall. There they find Kelso lying in   
on his back groaning in pain. Fez had passed out after seeing the bone   
sticking out of Kelson's bloody shoulder.   
  
Jackie: (rushes over to his side) Oh my God Michael!   
  
Kelso: Jackie? My shoulder hurts. How bad is it?   
  
Jackie: (lifts a hand to stroak his face) I think it's broken. Don't look   
at it.   
  
Donna and Eric have caught up with the group.   
  
Donna: Oh wow, what did he do?   
  
Hyde: Mr. Genius here wanted to break the door down, even though we already   
tried it. We think he broke his shoulder.   
  
Eric: What happened to Fez?   
  
Jackie: I guess the sight of Michael's blood spewing everywhere grossed him   
out and he passed out.   
  
Kelso graons some more.   
  
Jackie (bites her lip as she inspects the wound, and lifts her sweater above   
her head)   
  
Hyde: Jackie! What are you doing?   
  
Jackie: Steven, he's loosing a lot of blood, so we need to apply pressure to   
the wound.   
  
Hyde is irritated by the amount of attention that she is paying Kelso.   
  
Hyde: (bittingly) Well it's obvious who you want to be with, so I'll get out   
of the way. He stalks off.   
  
Jackie: Steven! (she is hurt by the remark and angered by his behavior)   
  
Eric: Hey, Jackie, we'll take care of him if you wanna fo gind Hyde.   
  
Jackie: yes I do, but only so I can yell at him for being such a jerk! She   
stalks off in the direction Hyde retreated in.   
  
As Hyde is stalking through the house a piece of the roof falls and strikes   
him on the head, knocking him unconcious.   
  
In his dreamlike state he sees a vision dressed in a flowing white and black   
streaked cloak. The object has no face, and is carrying a clock.   
  
Ghost: Steven Hyde, I am the ghost of regrets past.   
  
Hyde: I haven't done anything that I regret, so get lost.   
  
Ghost: Liar.   
  
Hyde: What the hell do you want?   
  
Ghost: I am here to show you what will happen in 20 years if you don't fix   
things with Jackie.......


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: (by Bunny)   
  
  
"Look, I don't know WHO you are, or what the HELL you been smokin'---"   
  
"You mortals! Always with the proof! Well, come on, and I'll GIVE you the   
proof; we'll go twenty years into the future, and you see how things turn out   
if you continue being a dumbass!" the Ghost said, taking off it's hood to   
reveal a face remarkably like Red's.   
  
Hyde shrugged and decided to go with the flow of this.   
  
"Okay, Red... er, Ghostie, do your worst."   
  
The Ghost snorted and waved his cape, making them pop into a little   
suburban-type house. Hyde looked around and saw an older-looking Donna,   
dressed in an armani-type business suit and glasses.   
  
"Donna???" Hyde asked in shock.   
  
"She can't see or hear you." the Ghost informed him. "We're like holograms or   
something..."   
  
"Huh... cool..." Hyde smirked, walking all around Donna, passing his hand   
through her a couple of times. "Trippy, man..."   
  
Suddenly, two small children, a boy and girl of about six came running   
through the room.   
  
"Donald, Erica, Mommy's working."   
  
"Sorry, Mommy." they said in unison.   
  
Suddenly, an older-looking Eric walked in, clad jeans and a T-shirt, now   
having a mustache.   
  
"C'mon, kids, let's go visit Uncle Fez and Auntie Caroline."   
  
"Daddy!" they hollered, running up to leap into his arms.   
  
"Why don't you guys hang out a bit? I should be done in an hour..."   
  
"Well... you'll want quiet till you finish, so the kids and I will just get   
out of your hair..." Eric said quietly, carrying them out of the room.   
  
"Bye..." Donna whispered softly after they had gone...   
  
"Whoa..." Hyde whispered.   
  
The Ghost merely nodded a bit sadly, waving his cape again to send them to a   
small, rundown trailer, where Chip was drinking beer in a chair and watching   
TV. Hyde counted 7 kids running all around.   
  
"Why are we HERE?" Hyde asked warily.   
  
"Look at those kids, Einstien." the Ghost almost snapped.   
  
Hyde shrugged and looked around him at the kids. They looked... well...   
nothing like Chip. To be perfectly honest, they were ADORABLE kids... And,   
they weren't acting like brats, either... they seemed to be playing quite   
nicely with one-another...   
  
"How did HE end up with kids like THAT?"   
  
The Ghost looked at him pointedly.   
  
"WHY would I bring you to CHIP'S house? Who do you think their MOTHER is?"   
  
"I don't know! Wait... JACKIE??? Jackie is their mom???"   
  
"Can't get anything past you, can I?" the Ghost muttered sarcastically,   
rolling his eyes at Hyde.   
  
"She... she couldn't marry HIM! Why would she DO that???"   
  
"Gee, I WONDER?"   
  
Hyde looked up in shock as the door opened and Jackie walked in, clad in a   
waitress-uniform, carrying one bag of groceries, looking about 6-months   
pregnant, and a shiner over her left eye.   
  
"J-jacks?" Hyde rasped, walking towards her.   
  
He reached out to gently touch her cheek, cursing under his breath when his   
hand merely passed through it.   
  
"Did you get my beer, woman?" Chip asked.   
  
"Y-yes, Chippy... I'll go put it in the fridge right now and get it all cold   
for you..." she said, walking past him to the kitchen.   
  
"Good girl... " he said, slapping her hard on the butt as she walked past,   
nearly making her drop her bag.   
  
She recovered herself quickly and merely walked into the kitchen. Hyde stared   
at him a minute, his jaw clenched, his blood starting to boil.   
  
"You... you... you keep your filthy paws off her, you bastard!" Hyde   
screamed, jumping at him and landing right through him...   
  



	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven [By: Candace]   
"Hyde, oh, be okay," he heard a faint voice pleading.   
"I'm going to kill . . . that . . . bastard," he muttered. His head throbbed and he really didn't feel like moving, but he still couldn't erase the image of Chip treating Jackie -- His Jackie -- like she was worthless.   
"You're, okay! Thank God," a sweet voice said accompanied by a rush of breath he suspected was relief.   
"Gonna . . . kick his ass . . ." He opened his eyes but they were bleary and it was dark, a combination that banned his sight to a few smudged motions.   
The voice grew with concern as a soft hand stroked his cheek. "Who, Steven? Is someone here with us?"   
Steven.   
It was nice to be called Steven by that confection of a voice. It made him more aware and he blinked repeatedly trying to clear away the muck in his gaze.   
"Jackie?"   
"It's me, you're going to be okay. Steven, is someone here with us? Did someone hit you?"   
"I like when you call me Steven," was his response to worried questions.   
Jackie's mouth quirked a little, in a very different situation a slightly off Steven would be a lot of fun to play with.   
"I like it when you call me Jacks," she whispered encouragingly.   
"Jacks," he answered to make her happy.   
She stroked his forehead and felt stickiness, in the dim light she hadn't noticed this. She reached for the lighter that was still in her pocket but stopped. There was *much* more light than the last four times she traveled this hallway.   
She peered up and saw the cause. Such an old and beaten house that a section on the second floor was completely gone, she could see up to the roof. The roof that now had a large hole that allowed the moonlight to seep inside. She looked back at the seemingly comfortable Hyde and for the first time saw the shapes of plaster, tiles, and wood around him. He was struck by at least one of the aforementioned things. At least she knew they weren't trapped in an abandoned house with a psycho.   
"Steven? Steven are you okay?"   
"Jacks?" he squinted before grimacing and clutching his head. It was coming back now, stupid house, stupid situation . . . good touching as Jackie ran her hands over his body, checking for bruises, a few scratches. When she got to his thigh he jerk as if she hit a sore spot, he would never admit it but maybe it was just to get extra contact.   
"Come on, Steven, we have to get back to the others and get out of here."   
She took one of his arms and lifted him as much as possible. He leaned on her heavily though he tried his best not to, his head throbbed and the hallway seemed to be twisting with his sight shifting in and out. They made quite the pair stumbling down the darkened corridor.   
Hyde was shirtless having left his clothing in the warm, comfortable room he still wished he were in. His boots were covered in ash and charred from the displeasure of stomping out the small fire that was so inviting to go and see a moron who had hurt his shoulder doing something a five-year old could have figured out didn't work the first time. All this with a cut on his forehead and scratched on his back he could feel burning, not that he minded scratches in his back, he just liked to get them a more pleasant way. Jackie looked disheveled and a little worried; she had left Hyde's jacket in the rush of the nights events and had given up her blouse for Kelso. She shivered griping Hyde closer.   
He tried to hold her tightly against him and seceded somewhat, he meant to say something comforting but what came of was a left over from whatever he experienced with the knock on his head.   
"Ya know, Jacks, next time I see Chip I'm going to beat the hell out of him."   
**   
"Ay! This is terrible, I think the house is telling us of the hate it has! We need to get out of here! This is bad so, so b -- Ooo, Jackie is almost naked," he ended abruptly, blissfully distracted.   
"Ten, Fez, TEN!" Hyde growled referring to earlier in the night. Fez got the idea and went stand behind Eric. He was still leaning against Jackie when he looked away from his horny friend and stared at Kelso on the ground. "How is he?"   
"I broke my shoulder how do you think I AM?!" Kelso whined. "And it's all from you! *You* and your conspiracy theory, all-the-chicks-did-my-hair personality! Because of you my bone is sticking out of my arm, right through the skin!"   
"It is not," Donna sighed. "Eric said it's dislocated and there is a bad cut though."   
"How did you know, Foreman?" Hyde asked, looking in his general direction, his eyes finally returning to normal.   
"My mom is a nurse, I respect the profession, okay?" he said defensively, when all eyes were on him he relented. "She made me go to first aid summer classes."   
"You said that was karate class," Fez interrupted. Eric went to lean against the door and pouted but Fez just smiled. "So you can not give me the 'death touch' if I give you the 'wedgie without mercy' . . . I suspected as much." He said through narrowed eyes.   
"Would you guys SHUT UP? I am hurt here and my bone is too sticking out, I can see it!"   
"Your only half right, idiot, it's dislocated and pushing against your skin. With all the blood and that moonlight glinting on it just looks like it broke the skin . . . moron."   
"Wait, Hyde did you just say moonlight?"   
"Yeah," he answered, really not in the mood for stupid questions.   
"Well where is it from?"   
All of their eyes traveled the shaft of white illumination, something wasn't boarded up right and if they were lucky it could be . . .   
They really hoped it was their way out.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Jackie: Â Oh my God! Â A way out!   
Donna: Â How are we gonna get up there, though? Â It's way too high to reach.   
Eric: Â hmm... Â Okay, here's the plan. Â We get a really good running start,   
and then we jump up there and grab on!   
Fez: Â Eric, that is not a very good plan.   
Hyde: Â Man, Foreman! Â (snickering) Â that was worthy of Kelso.   
Eric: Â (pouts)   
Donna: Â Come on, Eric. Â You've gotta admit that that's a really dumb plan.   
Eric: Â Fine! Â What's YOUR plan, Hyde?   
Hyde: Â uhh... Â I have a plan.   
Eric: Â Which is? (smirking)   
Jackie: Â His plan is for us all to give Fez a boost up and let him go get   
help while we wait.   
Hyde: Â Exactly.   
Donna: Â How is that Hyde's plan?   
Jackie: Â He was _thinking _it. Â He was just too shy to say it aloud. Â Right,   
Steven?   
Hyde: Â Shy. Â Right.   
Donna: Â (rolls her eyes) Whatever. Â But why Fez? Â And why not all of us?   
Hyde: Â (graciously) Â You can tell them, Jackie.   
Jackie: Â Aww... Â Thank you, Steven! Â (plants a kiss on his cheek)   
Kelso: Â (whimpers) Â Why me?   
Hyde: Â (kicks him) Â Shut up!   
Eric: Â If it's not too much trouble, could all of you please GET SERIOUS! Â   
Jackie: Â (huffs, and then stands up) Â Fine. Â Only one of us should go because   
someone has to stay here and take care of Michael. Â He can't very well climb   
up and out, can he? Â   
Eric: Â (grudgingly) Â Makes sense...   
Hyde: Â (snaps) Â Of course it makes sense.   
Donna: Â Yeah, but why FEZ? Â Why not Eric?   
Jackie: Â Because I am not leaving Steven. Â He's kind of banged up. Â   
Hyde: Â I could still get out!   
Jackie: Â (soothingly) Of course you could, Steven. Â But your not going to. Â   
Eric: Â So why not me or Donna?   
Hyde: Â Because neither of you little lovebirds is gonna leave the other. Â Am   
I right?   
Donna and Eric: Â Â (nod reluctantly)   
Jackie: Â And if you two get out there you'll probably be so caught up in ...   
umm...   
Hyde: Â Going at it like dogs.   
Jackie: Â Thank you, Steven. Â Â Anyway, I just think Fez is a more reliable   
source.   
Fez: Â I will not let you down, my beautiful almost naked Jackie!   
Hyde: Â (growls)   
Fez: Â ahh... Â You either, my handsome fully-clad Hyde!   
Hyde: Â Don't make me pound you, Man.   
(Donna, Eric, Hyde and Jackie help to raise Fez up to the Â gaping hole.)   
Fez: Â I am free! Â Hold on, Jackie. Â I will return for you!   
(Hyde and Jackie and Donna and Eric look at each other uncomfortably)   
Hyde: Â So... Â Aww, screw it. Â Come and get us when Fez gets back. Â Third door   
on the left. Â (He grabs Jackie's arm and they rush off to "their room".)   
Kelso: Â Wait! Â Jackie!   
Eric: Â (kicks him) Â Shut up! Â   
Donna: Â Man Kelso! Â This is not your night.   
Kelso: Â (tough guy) Aww, it doesn't hurt. Â I'm built like a brick.   
Eric: Â Â If he weren't injured I just might test that. Â Still might, if he   
doesn't' shut up...   
  
(Hyde has restarted the fire. Â He is sitting on the dusty old couch with   
Jackie cuddled up on his lap.)   
Jackie: Â mmm... Â (kisses him on the cheek) Â Your good at snuggling.   
Hyde: Â Yeah. Â Who knew? Â Of course, it you tell anyone--   
Jackie: Â Oh, spare me. Â Like I would tell anyone. Â   
Hyde: Â (looks at her, raising a brow)   
Jackie: Â I can keep a secret. Â (He looks like he doesn't believe her) Â I can!   
Hyde: Â Whatever you say, Jacks.   
Jackie: Â I'll prove it. Â Last year, Donna got really drunk and made a pass at   
Michael!   
Hyde: Â (mouth drops open) Â No way.   
Jackie: Â Yes way! Â I was there. Â Although, to be fair, she thought he was   
Eric.   
Hyde: Â Damn. Â She must have been pretty wasted... Â How could anyone mistake _  
Kelso _for Eric?

Jackie:  I dunno. But right now I think we need to shut up and not talk.

Hyde: You want to not talk?  That's a first.

Jackie: Shut up Steven.  You're ruining the moment.  She grinned at him before pulling him into an intense kiss.  


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: 


End file.
